ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lizaru
Lizaru is the Warrior-ranked Serpentine of the Venomari tribe. History Note: In order to fill out the Serpentine ranks, multiple copies of the same Serpentine characters will appear in the cartoon (excluding the generals). All notable appearances of Lizaru himself and generic Venomari Warriors will be posted below, for your convenience. Can of Worms Lizaru was among the Venomari released from their tomb by Pythor. He participated in the ambush on the Ninja when they came to the Toxic Bogs, but was scared off by the arrival of Samurai X. The Snake King At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine watch the fight between Pythor and the other Serpentine Generals. Later, they watched the Ninja "fight" Samurai X. Tick Tock The Serpentine await for Pythor to figure how to get the map that will lead them to the four Fangblades. When Pythor realizes the anti-venom in the Serpentine Staffs will reveal a map, they cheer. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine arrived at Mega Monster Amusement Park to retrieve the first Fangblade, with Lizaru and two other Venomari spraying their venom on a group of riders. When they found the Fangblade, they stopped the Ninja from taking it from them, but had to get it back from Samurai X. The Green Ninja The Serpentine went to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Fangblade. However, the Ninja attacked them, and they decided to make the volcano more unstable. When they got out, Pythor saw the Fangblade and took it. All of Nothing After fighting the Ninja, the Serpentine disarmed the Ninja and put them in a Vengestone cage. They celebrated by having a Slither Pit, but eventually had to fight Garmadon and the Skulkin. The Rise of the Great Devourer Lizaru assisted in kicking the tourists off the bus. He later rode the bus and helped fight the Ninja. Day of the Great Devourer After realizing the Devourer is destroying Ninjago, the Serpentine took refuge in the Fangpyre Tomb. Darkness Shall Rise Lizaru was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Lizaru cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja After Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to bring Captain Soto's pirates back to life, a Venomari warrior was among the Serpentine that gathered on the main deck to claim the boat to be theirs, though was thrown in the brig by No-Eyed Pete with the rest of the snakes. Double Trouble Lizaru was present when Garmadon requested suggestions to destroy the Ninja. After their brainstorming, Lizaru grabbed Zane's gi to give to Garmadon, in order for him to create the Bizarro Ninja. Ninjaball Run After Garmadon kicked the Serpentine off the Black Bounty, Lizaru attacked the Ninja. Child's Play Lizaru and the other Serpentine broke into the Museum and heard Garmadon saying he was going to revive the Grundle with his Mega Weapon. He left when the plan seemingly failed. The Stone Army A Venomari Warrior fought a Scout from the same tribe in Ouroboros. The warrior gained the upper hand when the scout fell, but their fight was interrupted by the arrival of Garmadon's Rattlecopter, and the two snakes hurried out of the arena. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine cheer Skales as he is being crowned as the Serpentine King. When they found the Stone Army Tomb, they witnessed the Devourer's venom reviving them. They tried to fight and escape, but was trapped inside. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Warrior With his four fangs, Lizaru makes a great warrior. He can also catch and devour some of the bigger bog creatures. If he can catch a bogmollerworm, he's set for weeks. The advantage of going days, and sometimes weeks between meals, is that Lizaru has more time for napping, scheming and planning battles with Acidicus. In his spare time, he runs a potion making side business. When you have some of the most potent potion making ingredients at the tip of your fangs, it's a no-brainer, really. Appearances Trivia *Lizaru's name is most likely a play on the word "lizard." *In promotional media and some card artwork, Lizaru is depicted with white spikes on his head like Acidicus, instead of green ones. *Lizaru is voiced by Vincent Tong, who also voices another Serpentine, Chokun. *His head mold is a slight variation of the head mold for Acidicus. *According to the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, he runs a potion-making business in his spare time. Gallery FIGLizaru.png lizaruninjagosite.png|Lizaru from the Ninjago website Lizaru Art.jpg SoStiff.png|"Hey! Look at me! I'm stiff!" "So stiff!" Serpentine.png SoRLizaruTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin TLNMVGLizaru.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Lizaru de:Lizaru Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Venomari Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu